


SereKNOTy

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Erotic Photography, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Hand Job, M/M, Pining, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Seung-Gil and Phichit had a following on their page SereKNOTy. No one knew who they were, but the artful knots Phichit wrapped around Seung-Gil's body drew the eyes of fans. Almost as much as their lines on the ice.





	SereKNOTy

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for a wonderful Zine! 
> 
> Special thanks to my betas.

Phichit slid a finger along Seung-Gil’s clavicle, slowly adjusting the ropes. They had been working on this pattern all evening, Phichit first tying the harness, then working a plug into Seung-Gil and tying him into the final pose.

The final adjustments were all for the camera— and the anticipation. Seung-Gil loved it when Phichit made him wait.

Seung-Gil took as deep of a breath as he could, shuddering as the ropes around his torso held him in place and stopped his ribs from expanding fully.

“Something wrong?”

Seung-Gil shook his head, yelping when Phichit pinched his nipple.

“Words.”

“Green, good. Needed this.”

Phichit let go and resumed fixing the ties, carefully sliding ropes about and offering Seung-Gil whispered praise as he did.

A small tug to center the strands coming down from his neck, then Phichit stepped back. “Look how good that looks. How good _ you _ look.”

Seung-Gil blushed and tried to hide his face, the motion tugging on the rope around his thighs.

Phichit chuckled. “After you bruised your stomach tugging last time, I anchored it a bit… differently.”

Seung-Gil tugged harder, groaning as the ropes on his pelvis shifted.

“No tugging yet. You know we need to get a picture or two first before you mess it all up. Can’t disappoint the fans.”

Seung-Gil groaned.

Phichit let his hands glide down Seung-Gil’s body until he was satisfied with the look. “Hm, I think we might need to fix,” he grabbed Seung-Gil’s cock, “this. Can’t have you look like you aren’t enjoying it.”

Seung-Gil knew he was plenty hard still, but Phichit wouldn’t take the photos until he had been denied his orgasm at least twice. Phichit had barely taken time to tease him before, stripping him and getting him laced into his main harness quickly.

They hadn’t been in the same events all season, and both needed this.

Seung-Gil wouldn’t trust most people to see this side of him. The side of him that needed to give up the control that had been forced into his daily life. From the time he was little, hailed as a rising star, he was taught to control everything.

His food, his time, his friends.

Every little thing he was taught needed to be measured and set out to help further his career. By the time he hit seniors, he craved the off-season — the small bit of time where he could just stop thinking.

They had named their page SereKNOTy. Phichit had been goofing around with words until Seung-Gil finally agreed to one of his less terrible puns.

Back when Phichit first suggested they become friends, Seung-Gil had scoffed and shrugged off the hand on his shoulder. After that, Phichit was friendly but didn’t push.

Seung-Gil let him in once when they were close enough for his family to bring his dog to the practices. Phichit had instantly sat on the floor and let the dog crawl all over him, snapping a few selfies and ignoring Celestino’s complaints about cuddling strange animals.

Phichit had insisted that there was no way Seung-Gil would raise a dangerous pup.

And somehow that led here— Phichit stroking his cock and whispering in his ear about how their fans were going to love this one.

When he whined and tried to adjust the pace, Phichit pulled away with a smile.

“You know the rules. Behave.”

Seung-Gil nodded and took a few deep breaths. Phichit leaned in and kissed his cheek, rubbing his sides until he opened his eyes again.

“Ready for another, then we can take the photographs? You’re going to love this one.”

“Yes, sir.”

Phichit kissed his shoulder and stepped behind Seung-Gil. That was the hardest part for him— not leaning in and kissing Seung-Gil on the lips. They had been at this for years, and as much as Phichit wanted to ask for more, they never had much time where it would be okay to ask, Seung-Gil didn’t usually stick around once the afterglow passed.

Phichit tugged on the ropes as he stroked Seung-Gil.

He was careful as he kissed along Seung-Gil’s neck, not leaving any marks that would last beyond the photos.

“Phichit… I—”

Phichit laughed against his neck as Seung-Gil whined. “I know. I think we can get good photos now.”

Phichit walked around him, letting his fingertips drag along Seung-Gil’s skin, smiling at the small squirms. He grabbed the remote for the camera, snapping a few photos as Seung-Gil tried to shy away.

He never posted those.

Phichit told Seung-Gil it just wasn’t what their _fans _wanted.

But really, Phichit didn’t want anyone to see the vulnerability Seung-Gil showed him. It was a selfish need to hold onto to these moments since he didn’t get the real thing.

Phichit adjusted the lighting before walking back over to Seung-Gil. His cock was leaking as Phichit continued to tease him, precum dripping from his slit.

Seung-Gil arched into Phichit as he bent to lick his nipple. Phichit had to hold back a smile as he snapped that photo. He could already picture it; their fans would love the blush on Seung-Gil’s cheeks and the strain in his muscles.

Phichit kept pressing the trigger on the remote as he moved between Seung-Gil’s nipples, gently cradling his balls and pressing against the base of the plug he had in.

_ “Phichit.” _

Phichit pulled his hands away, offering his best smile. “Good job, such a good job telling me. Let me check those, and we’ll see if you’re allowed to cum.”

He flipped through the photos, regretting his decision to change out of the dance belt. In all the images, his erection was clear. The focus was supposed to be on Seung-Gil, not his pleasure.

He looked over and noticed a stiffness to Seung-Gil’s posture. There was no way Phichit could ask him to hold his arms like that for much longer, or he’d be miserable tomorrow.

“They look amazing!” Phichit smiled, “let’s get you untied.”

Seung-Gil let out a whine.

_ “After _we get you off. Don’t worry.”

Phichit quickly took down the camera— Seung-Gil never let this part be photographed. No orgasms, no afterglow. Those were private, secret, intimate. Phichit had to remember them on his own.

“Can you hold off once more for me?”

Seung-Gil looked pained. “I can.” 

Phichit let out a disapproving sound; he had asked the wrong question. “Do you _ want _ to?”

“No.”

Phichit kissed his cheek, smiling as Seung-Gil relaxed. He was quick to wrap a hand around Seung-Gil, stroking him as he kissed along the ropes.

Phichit could feel Seung-Gil getting closer, dropping to his knees and giving the bundle of ropes around Seung-Gil’s thighs a tug. He leaned forward and licked Seung-Gil, drawing the head of his cock into his mouth and gently sucked in.

Seung-Gil came, Phichit gladly swallowing as he held the other man up. Once the final wave of his orgasm ended, Phichit let Seung-Gil slide into his lap.

He carefully released the knot holding Seung-Gil’s arms in place, mindful not to let the muscles take too much strain as he guided them back to their natural positions.

It wasn’t easy to untie the ropes with Seung-Gil on his lap, but Phichit was too selfish to let him move. He got the ropes on Seung-Gil’s arms undone and squirmed until they were in a more comfortable position.

He knew it would be a few minutes before Seung-Gil wanted the rest pulled off, needing the security of the ropes as he came down from his orgasm. Usually, Phichit took this time to calm himself enough that he wasn’t pressing his erection against Seung-Gil.

Today, he couldn’t calm down, though.

Seung-Gil was flushed down to his nipples, gently breathing and almost asleep. He wished he could take a picture of this to remember forever— though it wouldn’t be easy to forget.

When Seung-Gil opened his eyes, Phichit smiled and stood them both up, guiding Seung-Gil to the bed. They sat on the edge of it as Phichit rubbed in the lotion on his arms, massaging a little to help with the ache of holding the position.

Phichit slowly worked off the rest of the ropes and then had Seung-Gil lay down on his stomach, repeating the massage on his back. He helped Seung-Gil roll over and handed him the lotion while he stepped over to his computer and pulled the pictures up on the screen. Seung-Gil never let Phichit massage his chest, so Phichit would always distract himself picking the top three photos.

He could hear Seung-Gil shifting around and pulling on his boxers as the last picture was closed out. Seung-Gil slid onto the floor next to him, looking over the images.

Phichit had selected three different interactions for it. The first was the one he liked best for their site. Phichit was licking his nipple and cradling his testicles. Realistically, it would give the best reaction from their fans.

The second was cute, but he looked too childish in it, hiding his face as Phichit smiled and stroked him.

The third hit him in the gut.

His crush was so obvious. Phichit had obviously just stopped teasing him and was helping him come down from the edge of an orgasm. They couldn’t keep doing this; he’d tell Phichit the next time they talked that it was done. Seung-Gil let out a frustrated grunt.

“What?”

Seung-Gil closed the one with his love painted on his face. “Too mushy.”

Phichit flinched at that but nodded.

“What?”

Phichit shook his head. “Nothing. Now, what about these two?”

Seung-Gil pointed to the one he liked best.

“I like that one too. It’s just perfect! I swear you look great in all of them though. I could take a photo of you wrapped in dirty newspapers, and people would love it.”

Seung-Gil blushed and looked away, reminding himself that Phichit complimented everyone.

Phichit mumbled as he fixed it up. “Now if only I wasn’t looking like a mess in it.”

Seung-Gil looked over and tried to figure out what could be wrong. Phichit looked fantastic in it. He was wearing his standard grey shirt— but then he noticed the difference— Phichit was hard.

Phichit was _never _hard in the photos.

Seung-Gil decided to take a chance. He had already decided he needed to move on from his crush, so this was going to be their last session.

Phichit squeaked when Seung-Gil kissed him, almost dropping his laptop from his lap when he jumped. He pulled back and placed it on the ground.

“Sorry, I’ll—”

Seung-Gil was cut off by Phichit kissing him again. “I’ve wanted to do that for _ so long.” _

Seung-Gil looked down. “Me too.”

Just like the start of their friendship, the beginning of their relationship was a bit rocky. But, once they started to communicate better, it worked out. Phichit eventually admitted to the pictures he saved, and Seung-Gil agreed they were okay to post now.

Though he still didn’t want any of their _after _photos shared, he did enjoy taking them and looking them over with Phichit.

When Phichit started posting the solo moments he used to save, Seung-Gil only read ten comments before turning red, slamming the lid of the laptop shut, and vowing never to look at the comment section again. 


End file.
